ONE MINUTE MELEE (Season №1 Episode 7): Shadow the Hedgehog VS Deathstroke
Description Sonic the Hedgehog VS DC! Two black-coloured badasses collide in the urban battlefield! Can Deathstroke's armory put the Ultimate Life Form down? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Darth Vader.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Deathstroke.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Uh, one sec... selected.) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Shadow.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec...' ('Alrighty! selected.) Beginning Paris Shadow arrives in the city and looks around. G.U.N ordered him to prevent murder of unknown person named Bruce Wayne,who vas visiting France. Shadow: Alright, I'm in Paris. Mr. Wayne is nowhere to be seen. G.U.N commander: He will appear soon. Keep on watching. Suddenly, black helicopter flies by. Shadow: Wait a minute... Is that your helicopter? G.U.N commander: Be cautious. It may be hostile. Deathstroke was in helicopter. Someone hired him to kill Batman who was this time in France. As helicopter lands, Slade watches Wayne's personal car passing by. Shadow notices the car as well. Suddenly,several gunshots are heard. As Wayne's car falls into the water, Bruce gets out. Deathstroke points his gun at Mr. Wayne. Shadow attacks Deathstroke with his spindash. Bruce uses the moment and flees the scene. Deathstroke: Who...and what are you? Shadow: I wanted to ask you about this,but I am the Ultimate Life Form. Deathstroke: Ultimate Life Form,huh? Pathetic. Prepare to die. Deathstroke points his UZI at Shadow. Shadow: Hmph! Come on then. The Fight NOBODY BLINKS! ENGAGE''!' (Cues: Doom TNT or Evilution map 8 METAL) 59-53: Deathstroke fires at Shadow with his SMG,but hedgehog dodges all the bullets and uppercuts Slade, then spindashes him multiple times. 52-50: Shadow: Chaos Spear! 49-44: Chaos Spear hits the bridge,breaking it. Deathstroke and Shadow are on opposite sides of battlefield. Deathstroke pulls his sniper rifle and fires 3 rounds. 43-38: Shadow dodges all the bullets and tries to spindash Slade... 37-30: Only to get his by the rifle butt. Slade gets his sword out and attacks hedgehog with it. Shadow warps. Then he pulls out his own gun and fires. Shadow: Do you really hope for something? 29-26: Deathstroke reflects all the bullets with his sword. Shadow disarms Deathstroke with another spindash and then fires another clip. 25-20: Slade pulls out his staff and hits Shadow, sending him flying. Using this moment, he pulls out his pistol and fires. 19-14: Shadow fires another Chaos Spear. The blastwave knocks Slade away. Deathstroke pulls his two machingeguns out and opens fire. 13-8: Shadow spindashes though all bullets and prepares to strike. 7-4: Slade retrieves his sword and prepares to strike too. 3-2: Shadow is slashed with the sword. As he slumps down,Deathstroke pulls gun to his head. Deathstroke: Any last words? Shadow (pulling out Chaos Emerald): Chaos Control! 1... The time is frozen. Shadow spindashes through Deathstroke and gains his powers... Shadow: Chaos...BLAST! The time unfrozes. 1-0: The explosion covers Deathstroke,killing him instantly while Shadow warps to safe distance. '''K.O.!' G.U.N commander: Shadow! What happened? Shadow: Mission accomplished. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... SHADOW! (Cues: 07. Shadow The Hedgehog OST - Glyphic Canyon ) NEXT TIME ON ONE MINUTE MELEE! Cues: Guile's Theme [CPS2 - Hyper Street Fighter II: The Anniversary Edition Music Extended ] Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Captain America UPCOMING: '''''GUILE VS CAPTAIN AMERICA! Who are you rooting for? Leave a comment below! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:DukeNukem4ever Category:One Minute Melees with Music